


Mint And Lavender

by nellcromancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Fruit Flavored Genetic Material, Karkat Tries To Describe A Human Penis So Look Forward To That, Oral Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacles, Troll Biology (Homestuck), Xenophilia, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellcromancer/pseuds/nellcromancer
Summary: Rose And Kanaya explore each others bodies for the first time. Rose's obsession with prehensile tendrils is explored. Kanaya is confused by Human Anatomy.





	Mint And Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> God of course my first posted fic is 2k words of awkward lesbian sex.

KANAYA: Okay I Know This Will Probably Be A Little Weird For The Both Of Us So I Think It Might Be Best If I Turn Around On Three  
ROSE: I'm certain that in spite of whatever anatomical differences our two species may have, it won't change anything.   
KANAYA: Still I Have Been Talking To Karkat And It Has Given Me Some Pause  
KANAYA: I Just Think It Would Be Better To Have Our Reactions Coincide  
ROSE: If that makes you feel more comfortable, then of course. On three.  
KANAYA: One  
KANAYA: Two  
KANAYA: Three  
  
Kanaya swivels in place, turning to face her nude lover. The reactions are instantaneous and overlapping.

ROSE: Oh my god  
KANAYA: Wait Thats Nothing Like What Karkat Said  
  
Kanaya catches Rose staring open mouthed at the slimy jade tentacle gently writhing against trolls thighs  
KANAYA: Is Something Wrong?   
KANAYA: I Assume This Is Not What You Were Expecting And I Hope It Might Be More Of A Relief To Hear That I Also—  
ROSE: No. This is perfect.  
  
Rose Kneels down in front of Kanaya and raises her hand up to the writhing slimy appendage. She coos as it coils around her fingers and begins leaking a slick green fluid onto her hands. With her free hand she rubs gentle circles around the base of the tendril, where it protrudes from a small divot above a more familiar looking gash.

Kanaya makes an inhuman chittering sound—halfway between a cicada on hot summer evening and the purr of a cat—as Rose continues let the coiling appendage loop around her digits.  
  
KANAYA: O-Oh I...  
KANAYA: You Like It Then  
ROSE: I love her  
  


Rose’s voice is less than a whisper, her response breathed rather than spoken. One of the fingers circling the base of the tentacle ventures into the wet nook between the trolls legs, eliciting another new, yet equally gratifying noise from Kanaya, who has begun to palm her own breasts.

KANAYA: O-Oh My God  
KANAYA: Have You... Done This Before  
ROSE: No, But I have read some fanfiction  
ROSE: Does she have a name?   
KANAYA: W-What?   
ROSE: Your...  
  
she gestures towards the green tentacle with her chin  
  
KANAYA: Its  
KANAYA: Well I Suppose The Crass Term Is Bulge But If You Are Asking—OH! Do More Of That Please—If You Are Asking If I Have Given My Genitals A Specific Name Then I Regret To Inform You That I Have Not  
ROSE: Shame.  
  
Kanaya gives Rose a curious look.  
  
KANAYA: Have You Named Yours?  
ROSE: I did, yes, when I was younger.  
KANAYA: Thats.... Strange  
ROSE: I was a strange child. But I suppose it made it feel more like mine, instead of just something I was born with. It made it feel special, and unique. Even if I couldn't change it I could at least make it my own. Can you control it?  


Kanaya is taken off guard, both by the sudden change in topic and in another of Rose's spare fingers joining its sister to rest inside her nook. She lets out a deep moan.

KANAYA: Yes  
KANAYA: Well A Little  
KANAYA: The More Um  
KANAYA: Excited I Suppose  
KANAYA: That I Get The Harder It Is To Control  
ROSE: It's gorgeous....  


Kanaya lets out a soft whine as Rose gently squeezes the tentacle between her fingers. 

KANAYA: T-Thank You  
ROSE: Can I... May I put it in my mouth?  


Kanaya looks slightly concerned with the prospect

KANAYA: Generally It's Not Considered A Good Idea To Let Something As Sensitive As A Bulge Be That Close to Something As Sharp A Trolls Fangs  
ROSE: What if I could promise that I wouldn't use my teeth—which are dull and impractical human teeth by the way—at all, during this experiment. And what if I could assure you that at any point during this you need only say my name and I will immediately disengage from the act of orally stimulating your bulge.  
KANAYA: I... Suppose That Would Be Adequate  
KANAYA: After All Your Teeth Are Rather Flat And Impractical  
KANAYA: But I Suppose That Is What To Expect When It Comes to A Race Of Herbivores  


Rose would have corrected Kanaya if she could, but she is simply too busy inching her head closer to the enticing tentacle. It reacts as if can sense the warm inviting space approaching, and it untangles itself elegantly from her hand and quickly begins prodding at the humans soft lips

Rose barely parts her lips before the bulge begins worming its way into her mouth. She breathes in deeply through her nose as she pushes her head forward, trying to get as much of the tentacle into her mouth as possible but its too much. Either she's simply not trained enough in suppressing her own gag reflex or the girthy tentacle's gentle shifting was something she didn't account for—or more likely both, Rose only managed to get a measly half of Kanaya's bulge into her mouth before, with an audible gag, she pulls away, coughing and taking deep breaths through nose.

KANAYA: Rose Are You Alright?  


Rose, who has leaned over and is breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth while looking down at the floor in a universally human expression of I'm-desperately-trying-not-to-yartz-in-front-of-my-hot-alien-girlfriend, holds up a single finger. Kanaya waits. It takes a moment but Rose's breathing becomes more even and she looks back up at her girlfriend.

ROSE: I'm fine Kanaya, I was simply a little overzealous in my attempt to stuff your extremely hot tentacle down my throat  


Rose approaches Kanaya's bulge again, letting it wriggle gently against her lips.

KANAYA: Rose Are You Absolutely Sure This Is A Good Idea To Try Again  


Rose nods gently

ROSE: As I said, I was simply a little overzealous in my approach last time. I have learned my limit and have adjusted my strategy appropriately.  
KANAYA: If You Say So  


Rose, not wanting to waste time on "Saying So" opens her mouth again and leans forward. Again the slippery appendage takes the hint and squirms its way into her mouth. Again the slick fluid its leaking begins to fill her mouth, causing her to routinely swallow to avoid drowning in her girlfriends bizarre alien secretions. This time however, she halts when she feels the bulge begin to writhe against the back of her tongue. Any further and this time she'd definitely vomit. Not exactly a sexy thought and she tries hard to put it out of her mind. She instead focuses on the task at hand and begins to slowly pump her head back and forth on the writhing tendril; an action that's certainly both easier and more effective on a rigid human penis, but Rose Lalonde is not one to give up on what she wants, and what she wants is to fellate her lovers weird tentacle. 

Kanaya moans gently throughout the process but it's obvious to Rose that this simply isn't working the way she wanted it to. She decides to change her strategy, pushing her tongue up against the gently squirming tentacle, which immediately reacts to its presence. Kanaya lets out a sharp gasp, which is all the feedback Rose needs to know that she's onto something. 

Rose's tongue continues to push and play against Kanaya's bulge, and its with a repressed snicker that Rose realizes that this act has a lot more in common with a particularly passionate make out than any human understanding of oral sex. Every push from the humans tongue elicits a moan from Kanaya. Her Legs are quivering ever so slightly and there a new, slightly different jade-hued fluid leaking from the nook between her legs. Rose pushes her head forward and wraps her lips tightly around her bulge before pulling back, running her tongue along its underside. The tentacle slips free from Roses mouth, green fluid dribbling from her grinning mouth. Kanaya lets out a gasp

KANAYA: Rose  
KANAYA: Please  
KANAYA: Im So Close  


Rose smiles and licks her lips. There's a distinctively minty flavor to the fluid. 

ROSE: Sorry Kanaya, but as wonderful and—strangely minty as your bulge is, my brother has alerted me to the truly outrageous amount of, erm, fluid that trolls produce upon climax and, as much as I love it, I do not intend to die drowning on your cock, even if I am certain it would be a death that I would revive from.  


Kanaya whines, her bulge, now free from the confines of Rose’s warm mouth, writhes and coils needily against its owners thigh, a steady drool of green troll-cum oozing from the tip. 

KANAYA: So What Youre Just Going To Leave Me Like This?  


Her voice is a needy, plaintive whine. It is, in Roses eyes, absolutely adorable. Rose puts a finger to her lips, as if considering her lovers plea.

KANAYA: Rose Pleaseeee I Am   
KANAYA: So Close  


Rose sighs melodramatically as she slides her legs out from under herself and spreads them, allowing Kanaya an unobstructed view of her pussy.

ROSE: You’ve waited long enough. I suppose I can allow you to fuck me senseless.  


Kanaya all but falls over herself as she moves to straddle the smaller human, her writhing, leaking bulge seeking out the nook-like slit on the human.

Rose moans as the green tendril rubs up and down the entrance to her pussy. She begins to speak, intending to goad her partner into action but Kanaya is clearly done waiting and the sentence dies in Roses mouth, trampled to death by the deep, needy moan of someone who’s just had their cunt filled with a lovers weird alien tentacle. Rose wraps her arms around Kanaya and pulls her closer to herself. She’s found herself at a total loss for words. the feeling of Kanaya’s tentacle squirming inside of her is one that the english language is ill equipped to describe. She would, had she the ability to focus on such things, presume that no human language would be adequate in describing the sensations currently robbing her of her much vaunted linguistic capabilities. The two are reduced to little more than a collection of moans and the repeated utterances of one anothers names.

Rose isn’t sure how long it takes—in this position, sharing this moment with Kanaya, time has ceased to be a relevant measurement of anything at all—but Kanaya eventually cums. She actually screams that she’s doing it before it actually happens. Rose had always thought that was just a cliche, but with Kanaya the statement feels deeply earnest, and kind of hot. And, wow, Dave was definitely not lying when he had warned her to “just watch out it's like goddamn yellowstone erupting when they go off; but instead of it being scalding hot pressurized water its candy colored troll jizz that gets absolutely everywhere i mean jesus fuck it took like a half hour to clean up the mess. a straight up cum geyser” Rose pushes the thought out of her head as Kanaya slowly pulls out from her, the— ugh, god dammit dave—cum geyser still pumping a truly astounding amount of genetic fluid all over her lower half and the bed. Still more of the stuff leaks out of her snatch. She lays there, in the growing puddle of green fluid, her girlfriend on top of her, their labored breathing synchronized. She sighs happily, giving Kanaya a gentle kiss.

KANAYA: That Was  
KANAYA: Wow.  
ROSE: Yeah. Wow.   


Kanaya shifts herself off of Rose, rolling over onto the fluid-soaked bedding which responds with a squelch. She laughs. 

KANAYA: That Went  
KANAYA: A Lot Better Than I Was Expecting  
KANAYA: Karkat Tried To Give Me Some Advice   
KANAYA: But None Of It Seemed Relevant To You  
KANAYA: He Said That Humans Have This  
KANAYA: How Did He Put It  
KANAYA: ‘Bizarre Dangly Inflatable Flesh Stick With This Disgusting Wrinkly Sack Full of Sensitive Eggs’  
KANAYA: He Didn’t Seem To Be Lying  


Rose Laughs

ROSE: I think he was trying, poorly, to describe a penis. Which, if it's not obvious, is something I do not have.   
KANAYA: Yes I Figured That Out  
KANAYA: Why Dont You?  
ROSE: How about I tell you while we clean this mess up.  



End file.
